


Strand

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've a thing for timing. It's in my blood.</p><p>or the one where Bruce gets accidentaly shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strand

You know how timing work, right? Like somehow things decide to happen at the exact right (or wrong, depending on your luck) moment.

I’ve a thing for timing. I think it’s in my blood.

Born at the coldest day of February – that’s me. Walking into an alley with my parents where they’d be murdered seconds later – that’s me. Stuttering when I met the cutest girl ever – yep, me again.

Or when said girl, Selina, entered through the door while I finally was able to have a one-on-one with Reggie, the traitor, and the way everything escalated so quickly.

One minute I’m civilly sat on the couch, Reggie across from me trying to bullshit me about Wayne Enterprises and why he stole my files, blah fucking blah, and the other people are on their feet, guns drawn and shouts everywhere. I could hardly understand what was being said, but I knew damn well who was the other person speaking.

When I turned around, Selina was at the door, ready to throw a knife, while Reggie, with his gun ready, said something about a “snitch who wanted to die”.

“You are the damn snitch in here you traitor bastard!” she shouted and I felt the urge to stand up between then. I could see that going extremely wrong and that was not what I wanted.

“Drop it, Reggie.” I said in a pretty stupid serious tone. For some reason I was extremely calm and I still don’t know how. But he didn’t even move, so I stood in front of Selina, blocking her from him and her posture changed a bit.

“Bruce.” She warned, but I ignored. I had a good guess why he felt so threatened by a 5’ girl, but wouldn’t address it so fast.

“Come on, Reggie, we have a deal.” I reminded him and he seemed to think about it.

“Get out of the way, B.” Selina said in a deadly serious voice, but I shielded her with my arms, so she wouldn’t do anything stupid and just looked at her over my shoulder.

“It’s okay, Cat. Just stay behind me, he won’t shoot.” I assured her and she frowned, so I added. “He won’t shoot me.”

And I don’t think he would, I really don’t. We had a deal and we’d stick to it – well, for as long as it suited us, which wasn’t very long, to be honest -, Alfred had contacted Jim Gordon already and everything was settled.

I didn’t know where the shot came from and only later I found out that it was a muscular reflex of when Alfred shot Reggie in the shoulder. I was looking at Selina when it happened and hardly processed the sound of the shot, just her hands pushing me down the floor. Besides, it wasn’t a fatal shot.

When I opened my eyes, two seconds later, with an annoying headache, my leg numb and wet with blood, all I saw was Selina’s green eyes, too many voices talking at the same time, Jim arresting Reggie on the background while Alfred and Cat were up to my rescue.

 “You little prick!” she exclaimed hitting my chest once, twice. “How dare you!”

I had to blink a few times to make sense of the chaos that was going on and reached out to touch one of the blondish curls of her hair. Only then I saw that she was _this_ close to cry. Selina Kyle. I wish I had it in camera.

“I almost lost you.” She whined and I chuckled, curling the strand of her hair in my finger.

“Don’t be dramatic, I just took an arrow to the knee.”

She almost laughed, but then she shook her head.

“You feel and hit your head!” she practically screamed at me, then calmed down just as fast, getting closer. I didn’t mention that she was the one who pushed me. “I can’t lose you, B.”

“I’m right here.” I let go of her hair and held her hand, that still was on my chest. “I’m right here.”


End file.
